<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Looks Were Just Like Prison Bars by ladeedadaday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966885">My Looks Were Just Like Prison Bars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday'>ladeedadaday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, J.D lives, Veronica goes to jail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of this legal stuff is wrong, I tried. Just focus on the Veronica’s emotions part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason “J.D” Dean/Veronica Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“Ms. Sawyer, how do you plead?” She pressed her lips together in nervousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>She could hardly form the word on her tongue. “Guilty.” Veronica sighed. She knew that she was guilty, and it was useless to place the blame on J.D. He was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Her therapist, who had been the one she’d confessed to, had given word that it was a case of manipulation, and hopefully, with her clean record, she’d get a less severe sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Veronica slumped in her seat. Never did she expect that she’d be in court for a murder trial, or that she’d have taken part in those murders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>All she could remember now was her parents' faces when the police had escorted their daughter out of their house. They told her to fight back but she shook her head and went willingly. She knew that they were coming, her therapist had called in to tell the police about her relation to the “suicides” at Westerburg High.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>She zoned back in just in time to hear her sentence. “10 years in prison. You will continue with therapy and are not to come into contact with the other inmates.” She heard her parents gasp. Good, smart, sweet little Veronica was going to jail. Veronica nodded, and she was led away again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>There was so much noise in her head. She couldn’t really tell if someone was talking or if it was just noisy, but she couldn’t handle everything going on in her head. Then everything went black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Ms. Sawyer, please wake up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’m sorry, there was too much noise in my head. Where am I?” She looked around at her white, padded surroundings then down at her hands, still cuffed. She was now dressed in bright orange which she squinted at, it was much too bright for her liking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Currently you’re in solitary confinement.” She nodded, leaning back. “Lights go out at nine, I’m stationed right outside the door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“So, I’m just sitting here and thinking? I don’t have to talk to anyone?” He nodded. “That sounds nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hands please.” She lifted her hands so he could unlock the handcuffs before he left. “Keep calm, Veronica. I think you’ll be fine here. You seem like a good person.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Veronica watched him leave before standing up and stretching. There was a blanket and pillow in the farthest corner of the room. She figured it would be best to sleep now and assess what was bound to go on in her head later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I think I’m going to be okay.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She woke up a few hours later. Her back ached, but she could ignore it. By the door there was a warm mush of cheese, tomato sauce, and pasta. She picked up the fork there and started picking at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you awake in there?” The officer said from outside the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She said, after swallowing a bit  of the mush that was supposed to be lasagna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Lights go out in two hours and you’re going to see your therapist tomorrow.” Veronica stayed silent. “I’m taking my break, I probably shouldn’t, but you seem like a nice girl.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened and two men in suits entered while Veronica retreated to the corner. “Hello, Sawyer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi…” She said, nervously. “What do you need?” </span>
</p>
<p> <span>“Hands.” She nodded and offered out her hands. She could tell that the cold metal against her wrists was going to be something she was going to get used to. He placed his hands around her neck. </span><em><span>Is this normal? </span></em><span>“What are you not telling us?”</span></p>
<p> <span>“I’ve said… everything…” She choked out. He threw her down, which didn’t hurt too badly, because the room was padded. “I’ve said everything I know!” Veronica repeated, angrily this time. </span></p>
<p> <span>The men shook their heads and one unlocked her handcuffs. They left with a slam of the heavy door. She sat there in shock. </span><em><span>What just happened? </span></em></p>
<p> <span>“Veroni— I mean, Ms. Sawyer? You still okay?” </span></p>
<p> <span>“I’m alright, and you can call me Veronica, it’s fine.” She finished her lasagna and took a long drink of her water. </span></p>
<p> <span>She wrapped herself up in her blanket and leaned against the wall. It was unbelievable that just a few months ago she was living a normal life. She’d gotten a boyfriend, a group of friends, and was on her way to making it through senior year.</span></p>
<p> <span>And then the party. If only she hadn’t gone to the party. She never would’ve been with J.D, she never would’ve killed Heather Chandler, she wouldn’t have taken part in the murders of Kurt and Ram, and she wouldn’t have ended up in prison. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>It would be foolish of her to entirely blame J.D. She had fallen for his manipulation and she hadn’t tried to stop him once she knew what was going on. There was no reason to put the blame on him because he was dead and it would be pointless. She really had to move on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Veronica, it’s lights out.” The lights shut off. It was quite calming. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>